I fell in Love with a Prankster
by SBAgusgus
Summary: Arky haven lives and works for the malfoys but what happens when she's sent to Hogwarts it's way better then the summary GEORGE WEASLEYXOC enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Hmmm I'm bored so I guess I'll right a story

"ARKY!" Screamed Lucius, the girl he had been calling for scurried into the parlor

"Yes sir" she asked timidly bowing.

"Hmmm oh yes please retrieve draco for me I must discuss this years term at Hogwarts with him." lucius shoed her with his hand.

"Yes sir." as she walked toward draco's room her mind drifted back to Hogwarts and her life she had worked for the malfoys ever since her parents died when she was 8. She longed to become a witch; her parents were not magical so she was as draco called her a 'mud blood', which hurt her more than when lucius slapped her for doing something wrong. This year she had to help Draco carry his stuff around at diagon ally she was so happy. She arrived at the youngest of the malfoy's room she timidly knocked once, twice she was forbidden to ever touch his door knob which in the back of her mind made him a spoiled little brat.

"WHO THE HELL IS IT I'M TRYING TO BATHE!" screamed Draco from the other side of the door Arky blushed deeply before yelling back.

"UM...IT'S ME YOUR FATHER WISHES TO SPEAK WITH YOU ABOUT THIS YEAR AT HOGWARTS, AND UM HE SAID TO HURRY UP WE'RE ABOUT TO LEAVE FOR DIAGON ALLY." she coughed wow all that in one breath heehee new record she noted in her mind. Her thoughts were interrupted by a very naked malfoy appeared, she looked down to find he was wearing a towel.

"Oh it's you mud blood, my father wishes to speak with me?" Draco smirked. Arky kept her head down if he new she was blushing because of his naked self she'd never hear the end of it. Hey what was a 15 year old girl to do, hormone's going crazy and yet you work for the supposed heart throbs of the magical realm? Yeah a lot to handle.

Draco leaned down to her ear and whispered purposely brushing his lips on her ear

"Well….cat got your tongue?" Draco said evilly

Arky's heart stopped she new he was doing this on purpose just to get her to stutter.

"Y...yes….yes sir he wishes to talk with you." she mentally smiled no stuttering here.

"Okay lead the way." Draco said pulling on her hair. She took a sharp intake of air and walked in front of him. When they reached the parlor lucius stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"Ahhh thank you Arky, that is all for now." smirked lucius as he showed her the door,

Why you mother fucking basturd I've worked for your damn family for 8 years I'm pretty sure I know were the door is she thought angrily she smiled and stepped out when she reached the door she turned just call when you are ready to leave she spoke and let her self out.

Back in the room stood the two, father and son

"Well have a seat." lucius said irritated

Draco smirked and sat down and crossed his legs

"What did you wish to speak with me about father?" Draco asked curiously.

"Oh yes. Well as you know you'll be attending your 5th year at Hogwarts this year." Draco nodded

"Well since I have seen that Arky has a little magic in her I wish to send her with you this year. Now I know she will be behind but with a little help she'll be fine and Dumbledore is fine with it I'm just running it across you."

Outside the door Arky gasped and covered her mouth she, she would be going to Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry; she couldn't believe her ears she mentally screamed and jumped with joy finally she could make her mom and dad proud.

Draco and lucius turned toward the door after hearing a gasp. Lucius smirked "well what do you think?"

Draco thought for a minute of course he knew Arky could do magic, he'd had seen her up late in the library reading about it she knew everything from potions to transfiguration.

"Hmmm, I'm fine with it but will she be the same year?" he questioned. Lucius nodded.

"Then fine absolutely, but what if she gets excepted into another house have you thought of that?" lucius laughed as his son scowled

"Of course she is supposed to be in slytherin, but will see what happens okay?" he said slyly

"Of course father." Draco spoke he stood up

"Yes well go get dressed and we will be on are way to diagon ally I will inform Arky of the news."

They parted their ways,


	2. Chapter 2

Lucius found Arky in the kitchen eating an apple, and reading Draco's third year charms book.

"Why hello Arky are you ready to go." he asked pulling a stool up to the counter

"why yes sir I'm ready to leave I was just catching up on some reading." she smiled and placed the book down." is that so well there is something I wish to speak about with you it's a very important." said lucius.

Arky inwardly smirked it was about her going to Hogwarts and she couldn't wait.

"Oh! I'm sorry did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"Ha oh no my dear nothing like that, but how do you feel about magic?" he asked.

"Magic?"

"Yes magic."

"Well…I suppose I love it I can't get enough of it I can even do a little bit of it why?"

"well I talked it over with professor Dumbledore and he said that he would except you into Hogwarts, buy letting you go for your sixth year, now you'd have to work very hard to get to the other kids level, but I'm sure you would work hard so when dracos done will get your stuff along with his from diagon ally okay." he said smirking that last part.

Arky went quiet her apple fell from her hand and landed on the floor with a thump.

"S…so you're saying I could o to school and learn witchcraft?" she asked shaking

"Ha-ha yes my dear of course."

"You don't know how happy you've made me." She said giving him a hug. He tensed but relaxed.

Draco chose that time to walk in.

"Well are we leaving or not?" Draco stated impatiently.

They all left and arrived shortly to diagon ally.

Arky's eyes were as big as the plates she washed last night it, was beautiful. All the sights and smells were wonderful.

She walked cheerfully behind the malfoys finally they came to a stop.

"Now Draco Arky doesn't know where to go for everything she needs you help her find it and meet me at the leaky cauldron got It." he said sternly

"Yes father." and they were off.

They walked past many shops until they arrived at one that had many beautiful wands in the front.

"Wow." Arky whispered fogging the glass up with her breath.

Draco fought the urge to ask her if she had never seen wands before when he realized she had never really been any were outside of the malfoys land.

They walked in and malfoy swore he thought Arky would have a heart attack she looked around like a little kid in the candy store. OH MY GOD candy store wait till she saw hogsmede.

Draco turned around and saw her with the owner helping her learn to use one he was about to walk toward her when he heard a voice he dreaded in every bone in his body. Harry Potter and his loser friends.

"RON YOU BROKE YOUR WAND AGAIN!" yelled Hermione granger.

Draco smirked he felt like messing with them.

"Yo potty I'm sorry your friends are as dumb as dirt." he said laughing.

"BUG OFF MALFOY!" screamed Ron

"SHOVE OFF WEASEL!" Draco screamed back.

"Why don't you go bother some one else malfoy." said Hermione

"Oh whatever mud blood oh wait I've got some one I want ya'll to meet." he said smirking.

"Who is it one of your stupid goons." the 3 of them laughed. "Sure lets go with that" he said smirking. He turned to the counter Arky was at she was chewing on a gummy slug that he had given her.

"Yo Arky!" he screamed. She turned around him surrounded by 3 people she sighed and walked toward him she knew better than to disobey.

"So potter you like my stupid goon?" questioned malfoy wrapping his arm around her waist.

Ron and Harry gasped as she looked up she was so cute her curly blonde hair framed her face and she had sunburn on her cheeks that was starting to peel on the bottom. She had the gummy slug hanging out of her mouth.

"Hi I'm Hermione what's your name?" the girl with wavy hair that framed her face asked.

Arky smiled she liked this girl she was very pretty.

"Howdy my names Arky Haven it's nice to meet you." She smiled. "And who are you two?" she asked smiling letting her dimples show.

"I'm Ron weasley." the red head said, smiling while pointing to his chest. Arky giggled.

"And I'm Harry potter." Harry winced hoping she didn't freak out and be like 'omg you're-the-boy-who-lived', shit he was sick and tired of it all.

"Well it's nice to meet you Harry, Ron, Hermione." Arky smiled.

"You're so cute!" squealed Hermione.

"Hey arky was it? Can I call you Ark" asked Ron.

"Sure I don't mind I like it actually." she said. She glanced at Harry and Harry smiled.

"Hey Ark how do you know that slimy old git?" Ron asked throwing his thumb in the direction of malfoy who had walked away when the conversation got boring.

"Oh well…um I work for his family." she said

"What!" they all said in unison.

"Yeah I've worked for his family ever since I was 8 and my parents died the orphanage couldn't keep me so they put me up for sale and they were the only family that wanted me"she said.

"Hey Ark have you gotten everything you need for school?" Harry asked

"Yes I do why." she asked curiously.

"Well would you like to sit on the train with us tomorrow going to Hogwarts?" he questioned.

She lit up "sure I'd love to!" she exclaimed.

The 3 laughed

"Okay it's a deal will meet you tomorrow by plat form 9 ¾ okay?" Ron cut in.

"Plat form 9 ¾ gotcha." she spoke

"Arky let's go!" draco yelled.

"Well gotta go buh bye see you tomorrow okay." she waved and they walked away.

Tomorrow would be fun. She'd finally have friends and would be able to hang out with different people oh yes tomorrow would be good

A/N: ah finally done so whadda think pwease tell me I'll try and get the third chapter up as soon as I can lots of lurv

Zaku BUH BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

When the malfoys and Arky returned home they parted ways, lucius went into his study to finish some work, Draco and arky went outside.

"Um Draco?" arky asked timidly .he turned around and wondered what she wanted.

"Yeah, what?" he answered harshly.

"Um could I watch you fly on your broom?" she asked he couldn't help but smirk he new she had secretly watching him fly forever.

"No." he said plainly

"No?" she repeated sadly.

"No. but you can ride with me." he stated matter of fact.

"I…I can!" she spoke very excitedly jumping up and down on the ball's of her feet.

"Ha yes you can but hold on tight." he positioned himself on the broom and waited for ark she carefully climbed over the back and wrapped her arms around his middle.

Draco smirked he didn't love arky of course not but he did lust after her. He moved her hands a little lower and this action caused her to blush.

"You have to be closer to me, so scoot up." he ordered. She did as she was told till his back touched her front.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

And they were off ark couldn't believe her eyes, it was beautiful she couldn't believe it she felt like a bird you could see everything trees, the malfoy manor, mansions, castles, and even diagon ally.

But it had to come to a stop some time. They slowly landed on the ground of the manor and got off. Draco stepped off swiftly and turned to arky whose knees were shaking and trembling. As soon as she stepped of the broom she fell with a loud 'OMPH!'

"Ouch, ouch that hurt." she said rubbing he bottom.

"ha yeah it has that effect on you the first couple of times." he said slyly he new Jessica couldn't get up so he walked over and pulled her up swiftly and into his chest.

"Wha…what are you doing?" she asked quivering.

He didn't say anything, but picked her up bridal style and carried her into the mansion.

"You and your pride you obviously can't walk." he stated.

"Humph!" she mumbled giving up.

He reached her room and opened the door a wave of vanilla scent his nose. He walked and looked around there was a queen sized bed, posters of anime, and American bands some European, and basically a teenagers room there were clothes on the floor and some bras hanging outside of the top drawer She blushed at that. He laid her down her bed and turned to leave when he felt something tug at his sleeve.

"thanks." she said.

"Yeah whatever." he walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

AHHH HI EVERYONE WHELP HERES THE UH……4TH THE 4TH CHAPTER OF I FELL IN LOVE WITH A PRANKSTER ENJOY!!!!

Arky awoke to the birds chirping, and rays of sun caught in her eyes making her squint and yawn. She rubbed her eyes and got up she trembled a bit but stood her best she walked to her drawer and pulled out a pair of jeans that had a patch on the knee, and a 'The Used' T-shirt and her guitar vans. She backed her trunk and carried it down stairs and set it next to the front door. It was still a bit early around 5:30 she knew no one would be up. So she started to make breakfast, while leaning down to pick up a bowl she clashed her face into the cabinet causing her to fall back on to her butt.

"Shit! That hurt like hell." she whispered that was defiantly going to leave a black eye crap now people would think she was a spaz.

"Hmm I'll put ice on it in a minute." she told her self.

She made eggs, bacon, sasgue, biscuits, pancakes and orange juice she sat down and wiped her forehead and hissed her eye was as black as night and not even ice would make the swelling go down. She went to the freezer and pulled out the steak they were supposed to eat last, and put it on her face it froze her face for a second but then she got use to it.

"mhmmph." stated a very well looking Draco, but then again he may look nice but he sure wasn't awake. Then followed his father his long snow white hair was pulled into a ponytail and he sat down and smirked.

"Good morning Miss ark- oh my god what happened to your face?" he asked alarmed by the purple green bruise forming on her eye.

"oh this, well I wasn't really focused and I bent down to get the bowl and I hit it on the cabinet and well I put the stake on it, but I don't think it worked." she said shyly

"I should say not," he said eating. Draco was finally eating to. After that arky and Draco left in the car driven by a butler. To the train station.

AHHH 4TH CHAPTER AH DID U PEEPS ENJOY TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT BECAUSE REVIEWS MAKE FOR A HAPPY ZAKU LOL WHELP I MUST START ON THE 5TH CHAPTER LOTS OF LURV

ZAKU


	5. Chapter 5

A/N hello everyone howdy do well here the fifth chapter of drum roll I FELL IN LOVE WITH A PRANKSTER!!!

"Oh I was just being my clumsy old self." arky laughed Hermione looked unconvinced.

"Mione I swear I'm fine I was just being spastic this morning, so were are we sitting?" arky asked

"Oh! Come along were not that Far." she said completely forgetting about her eye.

Hermione had left arky to use the restroom and told her to go on. She arrived to the compartment and slid the door opened. She gasped she had expected Ron and Harry, but what she didn't expect was Harry practically on top of Ron making out.

"Wow…" she said this awoke the boys from there trance to stare at her in shock.

"Um… arky this isn't what it looks like." Harry said. Ron was blushing so hard it looked like he might cry.

"EEP! No it's fine I'm cool with it. It's okay Ron." she smiled and Ron nodded.

"But dude, on a train?" she smirked they both blushed.

"I'm just kidding, so how long?" she asked

"2 months." Ron answered quietly

"Aw that's cute doe's Hermione know?" arky questioned.

"NO! and please don't tell her." they pleaded.

"Oh! I won't tell ok?" she smiled. Just then said person busted in mumbling about rude girls and stupid trolleys.

"What happened to you, I thought you might of fallen in." arky laughed at Ron's joke.

"UH! DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED!" she hollered.

The 3 looked at each other a quivered she was scary, so they didn't ask.

The train's whistle blew and the engine roared and they were off.

WHAHAHAHAHAAAA DON'T KILL ME I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT BUT I THINK SOMETHINGS GOOD IS GONNA HAPPEN HEHEEHEEHE BUH BYE

MURCH LURV ZAKU


	6. Chapter 6

Ok here the sixth chapter. ok in this chapter Harry Hermione arky and Ron have a conversation but that conversation totally does not belong to me it doesn't at all it belongs to a great authoress named secret snoopy I take no credit for it ok everything else uh id mine so enjoy

The 4 talked about all sorts of things, but somehow they got on the subject of Harry's 'stool' (remember I do not own this conversation okay it belongs to secret snoopy)

Ron had started the conversation.

"How's the stool you tiny fool." questioned Ron. Arky laughed, Hermione frowned and Harry cocked his head in confusion.

"It's not my fault I look small in front of you, you're just unnaturally tall." Harry stated not quite understanding he took the comment literally.

I bet if you grew in extra quarter inch you'd be totally set." Ron questioned smirking

"What's in extra quarter inch going to do?" Harry asked confused.

"It'll make your preference in gende-."

"Ron quit your making Harry's mind work to hard." arky stated, Hermione laughed.

"How the bloody hell do you know what I'm talking about when Harry doesn't?" asked Ron.

"Dude I live with the malfoys their very open about stuff like this." said arky

"Yeah, well so are Fred and George." Ron said

"Who?" arky asked?

"What are you two talking about?" Harry piped up.

"Nothing!" Ron and arky yelped in unison.

"Aww don't lie to Harry he deserves to know after it's about his stool." Hermione said arky and Ron laughed so hard tears feel down there face.

"WHAT ARE YOU 3 TALKING ABOUT? Is it some kind of inside joke that I don't know about cause it better be!" Harry roared.

"Were sorry Harry." said Hermione.

"Yeah sorry that your-

"Ron I swear if you say one more thing I'll kick you so hard down there you'll never have kids." Hermione growled it got very quiet.

"….ouch that's a bit harsh Hermione." said arky.

"Whatever he deserves it." there was a thick awkward atmosphere surrounding them

"Oh! I have a joke to lighten the mood knock knock." Hermione sang

"Oh. My. God." the 3 said in unison.

"Uh who's there?" arky asked scared of the answer

"Who."

"Who, who?"

"What are you in owl?" Hermione howled with laughter. Ark Ron and Harry didn't even chuckle.

"What?"

"Sorry Hermione that joke is so old Dumbledore came up with It." said Jessica Harry and Ron laughed.

"Humph! I was just trying to help."

"Well don't." said Ron.

"Ha ha you're lucky I don't kick your stool." Hermione smirked.

"DAMNIT BACK TO THE BLOODY STOOL! Whatever you 3 did to it I'm sure Flitwick will find out once he runs his wand though it!" hollered Harry.

"Oh dear god!" arky yelled falling on top of Hermione who had busted into giggles.

They were all interrupted by the twins Fred and George.

"Hello brother, brothers friends." yelled Fred.

The 4 got up and sat down arky sat on one side by her self and Harry, Ron, and Hermione on the other.

"Hi Fred hi George." said Harry.

"Howdy Harry." said Fred. George was starring at arky he couldn't take her eyes off of her she was beautiful. Her curly blonde hair her rosy cheeks and her big black ey- wait big black eye?

A/N ohhhhh the twin's yummy hahaha okay well that's the sixth chapter review pwease puppy dog pout reviews makes for a happy zaku

Murch lurv

Zaku


	7. Chapter 7

Oh hello there howdy well here's the 7th chapter yay!!!!!!

"What happened to your eye?" George asked Fred looked up and glanced he noticed the girl when he came in. he went and sat next to her along with George so she was in the middle.

"Uh I knocked my face into a cabinet ha ha." arky said rubbing the back of her neck obviously embarrassed.

"Anyhow my princess I'm Fred Weasley." Fred grasped her hand and kissed it and she blushed.

"And I, my fair lady am George Weasley." he said taking her other hand and kissing it.

"And who may we ask are you?" they said at the same time.

"I, my fair princes am arky haven or ark for short." she smiled and kissed both there cheeks. Fred laughed it off, but George sat their blushing he shook it off and smiled.

"What were ya'll talking about just now?" asked Fred.

"Oh nothing much just about Harry's stool." Ron said casually. Fred and George laughed hard.

"May I ask how hard is your stool Harry?" George asked Jessica laughed and it was music to his ears.

"I should say rock hard." Harry said really thinking about it. The 5 screamed in laughter.

"Oh god mental images!" yelled arky, George and Fred's head had fallen into there lap while laughing so hard.

"What?" Harry said confused. George and Fred looked up at arky.

"Your comfy." the both said arky blushed but smiled. And that's how the rest of the ride went laughs teasing about Harry's stool. Until they reached Hogwarts.

Once they arrived there everyone stood up George and arky sat still waiting till everyone was out.

"Arky do you know what house you're in?" arky looked up

"No I have to be sorted into a house which one are you in?" she asked interested

"Oh! Me Gryffindor." he stated

"Well that's the one I want to be in!" she smiled cutely.

"Ha your so cute." said George kissing her cheek she blushed.

"Why thank you, your not so bad looking your self." she stood up on her toes and kissed him on his cheek. He smiled and offered to help carry her stuff.

Arky couldn't believe her eyes she had never seen so much food let alone try any of it Harry Ron and Hermione were making her try different things like pumpkin juice, gummy slugs, Turkish delight and more. Finally it was time for the sorting they started with the first years after all that Dumbledore stood up and everyone clapped

"we have a special student here she has been home schooled for a long time and wished to join are school may arky haven please come up and be sorted." he asked, arky after being ushered by her new friends Hermione patted her on the back arky stood up some people gasped at her black eye, but she walked farther none the less when she arrived up Dumbledore shook her hand and for her to take a seat she sat on the stool in front of the whole school and waited she saw Ron and Harry giving her thumbs up and smiling and Fred and George whistling suddenly McGonagall placed the hat on her head. It grunted

"Hmmm where should we put you….hmmm maybe?" he said agonizingly slow arky sat there nervously waiting her answer.

A/N ah cliffy heehee well I'll try and get the 8th chapter up but it will be hard cuz my testings coming up so well see BUH BYE MURCH LURV ZAKU.


	8. Chapter 8

HELLO EVERYONE HERE'S THE 8TH CHAPTER READ ON HARRY POTTER LOVER READ ON

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat bellowed. The Gryffindor table screamed with excitement.

Arky ran toward where Hermione and the guys waited for her Hermione gave her a huge hug

"You're in Gryffindor." Jessica and Hermione sang. Arky felt someone wrap their arms around her she gasped the smelt like cinnamon she turned around to see George and Fred

"CONGADULATIONS!" they screamed arky laughed

"Hey were Ron and Harry?" Hermione asked concerned arky smirked she knew were they were.

"Don't worry Hermione I bet they went to the bathroom they'll be back."

Hermione and arky looped arms and she lead the way to the Gryffindor common room. After saying the password arky gasped it was beautiful

"here I'll show you were you'll sleep arky grabbed her bags and placed them on her bed in was big and comfy she sat and bounced for a few seconds and other girls giggled and came and sat next to her Ginny sat and bounced with her.

"Hi! I'm arky but you can call me Ark." arky said breathlessly

"Heehee I'm Ginny weasley." Ginny said sitting beside her.

"Wait your related to Ron?" arky asked confused.

"Yeah I'm his little sister."

"Cool" arky said getting up along with Ginny they walked along outside with Hermione. Till they meet up with the boys Ginny went her separate way, the 4 walked along the path to Hagrids.

"Hey kids what's up." hagrid asked

"Nothing much hagrid we want you to meet arky." Ron said pointing to her; she was standing by buckbean feeding him a dead ferret. And petting him he purred and nuzzled her neck.

"Wow I've never seen him take a liking to someone like that." hagrid said amazed. Arky said walking back over and smiling her arms had cuts on them from a beak.

"Big bird didn't like me at first but I gave him a ferret and then he liked Me." she giggled and the 4 left I was dinner time and everyone was sulking it was quiet. And very blah.

"Why's everyone so blah?" arky whispered to Ron "Snape is gong to start giving pop quizzes everyday." he answered

"Hmmm" arky smirked she had a plan to make everyone happy or everyone laugh.

"Hey Hermione I need your help."

"What do you need?"

"Were going to dance."

"What!"

"You heard me"

"But I…can't…dance…I."

"Ha it's easy all you do is this." Arky showed her the hand movements it was just like hula dancing "see easy now try." Hermione did and got it on the first try. Very simple.

"Oh I get it what song are we dancing to?"

"heehee 'you and me baby ain't nothing but mammals so lets do it like they do on the discovery channel' ha got it." Hermione giggled till her face was red.

"Got it when do we do it!"

"now" so the to stood up and did the hula while singing the song girl giggled and the boys laughed and whistled soon everyone started to try the dance. (A/N hahaha I and my friends seriously sing this at mass during prayer and do the little hand motions).

Whelp there's the 8th chapter enjoy tell me how you feel oh flames will be used to toast my hot dogs yurm!


	9. Chapter 9

Howdy um yep chapter 9 WHOOOOOOHOOO YAY THE 9TH CHAPTER YAY ahhh I'm so excited I finally finished even with ITBS that's my testing it basically tells the teachers if your stupid or not ha oh well whelp here the final chapter of IFILWAP

Soon dinner came to an end and everyone was having a great time while everyone was leaving snape grabbed arky by the back of her shirt.

"You think you can start a dance club in the middle of dinner well 50 pts from Gryffindor and you have to clean all the dishes from tonight's supper kitchen. Now. Go." Snape showed her the door and pushed her though the kitchen doors

Everyone groaned and pleaded for him to not be such a hard ass but he shoed them away everyone went back to there rooms

After arky had finished washing dishes she was aloud to leave. Walking down the hall she never realized how big it was. She was how do you say um lost

"Hmm okay I have know Idea were I need to go?" arky said rubbing the back of her neck; she continued walking around yup she was officially lost. She sighed. Suddenly she heard foot steps she turned a corner out of sight but to were she could still hear.

"I don't know what to do anymore I love her." said the voice

"why don't you just tell her." said the other arky knew one voice was Fred weasley's but who he was talking to was a mystery she help but feel that she knew this person.

"Are you mental! She doesn't like me I'm sure of It." the voice said sadly.

"Dude you don't know that here think about telling her okay?" said Fred

"Ha fine! You dork your lucky you're my brother, go back to the common room alright." the voice said. Their were retreating footsteps. But arky's heart was breaking George weasley was in love with another girl. She had come to her senses that she loved him awhile ago the first time she saw him and the thought of him liking another girl made her want to cry. Jessica stood up brushed off her skirt and walked behind George.

"H…hi George." she stuttered trying not to cry.

"Hey Jesse um I have to tell you something important." arky flinched awaiting to hear the painful news

"Let's go." George said taking arky hand and ran with her trying her best to keep up.

When they finally arrived they were at the black lake the full moon glistened on the lake.

"Beautiful" arky whispered

"ok arky I have to tell you something I love someone very special to me and um I don't know if she loves me back." he said the tears broke free and ran down her face George rushed to see what was wrong he pulled her to his chest and made her look at him.

"Arky what's wrong please don't cry." George pleaded he hated seeing her cry

"Geo…geor….George I..I..George I love you and your in love with another girl and my heart…it. Hurts real bad." she sniffed and cried she laid her head on Georges chest he smelt like cinnamon spicy. She smiled.

"I don't love another girl arky haven I love you! I was scared you loved someone else so I didn't tell you ha ha please stop crying." he asked arky chuckled against his chest and smiled she looked up her tears shined in the moon light. He wiped her eyes and kissed her eye lids and she smiled and wrapped her arms around Georges neck and smiled he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So does this mean were going out? Cause I really want to." said George

"Ha sure why not…I love you." said arky

"I love you too." the moon shone brightly and the crickets chirped and the two looked at each other and George smirked and crashed his lips on to arky. She gasped giving him the perfect chance to delve his tongue into her warm cavern mhmm she tastes like vanilla he noted they broke apart arky had a cute blush on her cheeks .

"Wow what was that for." she said breathlessly

"I love you." George said kissing her again. Arky giggled from what she could but having a hot boys tongue half way down your throat doesn't help.

After a few minutes arky and George sat down George put his head in her lap and arky played with his hair.

"Hey babe." George asked arky looked down and giggled

"Yes George?"

"Um will you sing to me?"

"Wha? What." she asked blushing

"Please…" he begged.

"Lala lalalalala." she sang half heartedly.

"No really sing to me please."

"Uh fine."  
You are my sunshine

My only sunshine

You make me happy

When skies are gray let me no dear

How much I love you

Please don't my sunshine away" arky finished breathlessly she glanced over to George he stared at her with his mouth wide open

"MINE" he said pouncing on her and smiling he looked down at her couldn't help but smile she was beautiful her smile her eyes her laugh her everything. He leaned down and kissed her again on the lips softly this time.

"George I'm the luckiest girl alive." she flipped him over so she was on top.

"Oh yeah and why is that?" he said smirking.

"cause your mine." she said leaning down to kiss him they stayed there like that till morning word soon spread about them Hermione was so happy for her and they were all happy for them well that is for slytherin draco and grab and goyle and pansy but that's a whole other story.

AHHHHH FINALLY DONE YES YES DOIN THE HAPPY DANCE YAY HA PLEASE REVIEW PWEASE LURV YA ALL BUH BYE

MURCH LURV

ZAKU


End file.
